Healing Your Injuries
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Saix comes back from a mission badly hurt. Is there someone that could heal them? SaixXem XemSai soft yaoi rated high for blood being involved


All in this fic belongs to Square Enix!

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

* * *

In The World That Never Was a portal open up and out came a very injured Saix. He was holding his right bleeding side. He hissed from the pain at the cut on his left shoulder when he moved his left arm. His right half way didn't work due to a big gash. He open his mouth to get more, but grounded his teeth when he felt the pain from the cut on his cheek. He started limping, due to another gash on his left leg, to his room to bandage up.

_I really need to learn cure now,_ he thought.

He opens his door and fall onto his bed.

"Ow!" he shouted while holding his bleeding arm.

_Yep defiantly need to learn it,_ he thought.

Xemnas heard a portal open not too far from his office. He finished the paper he was doing and went to investigate. When he got out into the hall he noticed blood droplets on the floor.

_I wonder,_ he thought.

He followed them to Saix's room.

_Thought so,_ he thought.

He open the door to find Saix trying to bandage up his side with one hand. Xemnas quietly closed the door and went over. He grabbed the wrapping from Saix. Saix looked over.

"Superior?" he asked.

"Shh," Xemnas answered, "I'll bandage them for you."

Saix smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"What happen?" Xemnas asked while finishing up Saix's side.

"Will I killed all the Shadows like you wanted," answered Saix, "Only after that a bunch of Neo Shadows appeared in their place...OW!"

"Too tight?" Xemnas asked looking up real fast after Saix's shout.

Saix nodded. Xemnas untied the bandage and loosen it.

"So you got beat up by a bunch of Neo's?" Xemnas asked with a snort.

Saix narrowed his eyes.

"I was surrounded by I think at least 200 of them," he said.

"Still **you **got **beat up**," said Xemnas, "I need you to take your pants off."

Saix's eyes widen.

"I beg your pardon," said Saix.

Xemnas sighed.

"I need to bandage your leg," he said.

_Pervert,_ Xemnas thought.

Saix took off his pants and Xemnas grabbed the roll of wrapping and started on the gash.

"I still can't believe you got beat up," he said.

Saix sighed.

"Why is that so unbelievable?" he asked.

"Because it's not like you to get bested by a bunch of heartless," Xemnas answered, "There now give me your arm."

Saix slowly reached his arm out. He hissed some due to the pain. Xemnas began bandaging it.

"Well when there's like 200 of them, then yes I can get beaten up," said Saix.

Xemnas sighed again and started bandaging Saix's shoulder after he was done with his arm.

"You'll get beat up too if there were that many," Saix commented.

"Nope," said Xemnas," I won't get a scratch."

"That's a bunch of bull," said Saix, "I seen you come back more injured than I am now."

"That was from Sephiroth and I wasn't the only one that day," said Xemnas.

Saix rolled his eyes.

"There done," Xemnas said.

"What about the cut on my cheek?" Saix asked.

Xemnas got up close to his face and started licking the cut clean. Saix held Xemnas in his arms while he was doing this. Once he was done he kissed Saix on the lips. Saix rubbed his tongue over Xemnas' lips asking for entrance. Xemnas gave him that. Saix's tongue explored every part of Xemnas' mouth. Saix got to taste his own blood still in Xemnas' mouth. They rubbed their tongues together. They broke apart for air.

"Get some rest," said Xemnas.

"Only if you sleep with me," said Saix.

"Okay," said Xemnas with a sigh.

Saix gently leaned back and Xemnas crawled in under the sheets beside him. Saix kissed his forhead.

"Night," he said.

"Night," Xemnas said.

They soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The story about Xemnas being injured by Sephiroth can be found here:  www . fanfiction  s/4587047/1/ (No spaces) I didn't do that and this is **not **a sequel to it. I just put that into mine to have something for Saix to poke fun at Xemnas.


End file.
